


Amity

by kamikaze43v3r



Series: Cravings [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Who's a good boy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: In which Graves hires an escort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't publicly posted explicit smut scenes in forever so here's to hoping I did okay. It's quite self-indulgent. This was literally inspired by porn. Thank you Mr Ryder and Mr Berlin. Also a shout out to Ezra's lips, which I can never get over about. Seriouslyyy.

Graves sets his suit jacket over the loveseat when he hears the knock at the hotel room door. The escort he’s hired is punctual. Good.

When he opens the door, Graves is surprised by how attractive his escort is. He looks young, probably half his age if not older. All pale skin, with soft, dark curls that seem to have grown out of a poorly done bowl cut. His features are sharp and chiseled, masculine, but his feline eyes and full red lips are effeminate and so very tempting. Graves already has a lot of thoughts about that mouth just by looking at it. 

His escort is rather lanky and simply dressed, but not casual enough to look sloppy, with the v-neck shirt and a cardigan over it. Graves thinks he’d probably look good in anything..

“Mr. Graves?” the escort asks. He is shy, or is acting like it, as he avoids Graves’ gaze.

Graves just steps back and wordlessly invites him in. The man hunches slightly, but seems to remind himself to straighten up before he steps into the room. His eyes remain downcast as he stands in the middle, looking unsure.

“What’s your name?” Graves asks, offering an icebreaker. The man looks nervous, and Graves wonders if it’s his first time. He’s a little uncertain of his hire now.

His escort licks at his lip before he answers. “Credence, sir.”

_Sir_ , Graves thinks. It sounds nice coming from the young man. But the name Credence sounds like a joke or just a very obvious alias. Not that it matters.

“Come here,” he orders suddenly, startling the other. Credence looks up at him with hesitance, before he steps towards Graves. Graves manages to catch the sweeping look the younger man casts over him as he moves closer. He notices the darkened eyes and the slight parting of his lips.

Well, no problems, then.

Graves wastes no time. He pulls the younger man to him and cups his jaw. He’s a little rough, but he’s told the company of his specific interests. His hired escort should be alright with this. Graves tugs that angular jaw down; Credence is surprisingly taller than him, appearing much smaller thanks to his meekness. He doesn’t kiss him, not yet, but it seems that Credence likes the rough treatment.

His mouth hangs open slightly and his brown, dilated eyes widen as they stare at him. It seems a little manhandling has gotten the man in a mood. Good. Graves smirks.

Graves uses his other hand to cup the man’s crotch and rubs, but he can already feel the bulge. “All for me to use, is that right?” Graves asks rhetorically. Credence nods, almost too eagerly, as he pushes his hips into Graves’s touch.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” Credence blinks at him, a bright flush spreading over his cheeks.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” the younger man gasps. Graves smiles at him. He tugs the cardigan off Credence’s shoulders, leaving the v-neck on. The low cut of it teases Graves with the man’s delicate collar and thin chest. Graves opts to leave the rest of their clothes on. Once the cardigan’s off, Graves has the younger man on his knees. His escort looks absolutely perfect there. Credence eyes the bulge in Graves’ pants, before he glances up to meet his client’s gaze. He averts his eyes quickly, still holding that coy persona.

Usually Graves dislikes the hard-to-get types, but Credence pulls it off so easily. He feels thrilled to chase. He places a hand over the younger man’s hair, stroking it lightly. He sees the younger tense, the growing red in his ears, and they pique his interest. He pushes his fingers into his hair and curls the digits around the soft locks, getting a good hold of them.

“Unzip it.”

Credence does so. He’s starting to breathe heavy, his hands shaky as he grasps at the bulge, slowly unzipping and then proceeds to bring Graves’ cock out. The older man stops him from doing so by tugging hard at his hair. The escort blinks up at him.

“Not yet,” Graves growls quietly and brings Credence’s face to his covered crotch, cock straining against his briefs. He hears Credence moan as he nuzzles and inhales, mouth hanging open and pressing against his bulge. Graves bites at his lip to remain quiet. “You want this cock?”

“Yes, yes,” Credence agrees breathlessly, nodding against Graves’ hip. He’s licking at his lips, eyes desperate and dark with want. Graves suppresses a grin as he pulls harshly at his hair yet again. Credence gasps, eyes blinking shut momentarily before he looks up again.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Go on,” Graves permits with a nod. Credence practically tears off the belt and pulls down the obstructing clothing, shoving both pants and underwear to his thighs. His briefs are out of the way and Graves doesn’t even have time to breathe before the escort has his mouth on him. “Oh fuck…” 

The younger man lets out a muffled moan at the first taste, tongue curling along the tip and sliding down his length. His hands grab onto Graves’ thighs as he immedaiately sucks away at the tip of his cock. Credence’s lips are tight around the head, tongue moving fast and skilfull, teasing the sensitive slit there. Graves growls and pushes down Credence’s head on his arousal, and the man opens his mouth wider, taking more of him in.

“Mmph-” Credence moans as he moves his mouth down along the length, almost gagging when Graves’ cock hits the back of his throat. He swallows hard, and continues to suck despite it. Graves has his head tipped back, mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily, overwhelmed by the wash of pleasure. His fingers curl around the Credence’s hair, tangling around the locks and tightens his hold on younger man’s head. He wants to fuck that throat so bad.

“Such a good cocksucker,” Graves murmurs, earning a pleased moan and feels another hard, lewd suck. He almost feels his thighs tremble when the throat around him swallows and spasms. Credence continues to surprise as he begins to move his head, bobbing along the length of Graves’ dick, fast and determined. The younger man is definitely skilled with that mouth and is coupled with a voracious hunger for his cock.

Graves fixes his eyes on those cock-sucking lips and tugs at his hair again. “Look up,” he orders, as he thrusts his length down the younger man’s throat. Credence clings onto Graves’ thighs as he looks up in surprise, eyes shimmering wet with tears as he gags and chokes on his cock. “Beautiful.”

The flush spreads from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. It’s quite endearing, Graves thinks to himself. It just makes him want to ruin that pretty face even more. Graves murmurs more praises, and it seems to affect the younger man more than he expects.

Credence begins to suck him off earnestly, bobbing his head faster, swallowing his cock down hungrily, practically worshipping his cock with his tongue and lips. Graves only needs to call him _a good boy_ and the young man is taking his cock like he’s starving. The older man pushes the head of his dick against the side, bulging against his cheek. He rubs his length against the soft tongue and watches as Credence whimpers even as he suckles, while Graves caress the shape of it on his cheek. He looks so full and pleased and content despite the obscene action.

Graves plants his hands over the back of Credence’s head. He holds the young man down and he seems to understand. He holds stills and waits, and Graves feels the mouth around him relax. Graves thrusts, pumping his cock into that waiting hole and groans as the pleasure shoots through him right to his toes. Credence grasps and tugs at the leg of his pants, eyes pleading as he looks up, tear tracks along his flushed cheeks. Drool drips from his lips and chin as Credence chokes again, but the look in his gaze tells Graves that the young man is enjoying every second of it.

He rewards the escort with some relief, allowing him to get his own cock out, but stops him from touching it. “Not yet,” Graves says, and the man is obedient as he resumes sucking on Graves instead.

“God, that mouth,” Graves groans, not stopping his hips. Credence is gagging, loud and filthy but he pulls on Graves’ hips as if wanting more. As if he wants it harder. Graves is happy to oblige. He angles his hips and tilts the young man's head back and soon he's shoving his cock down that throat. Credence’s brows are furrowed, tears leaking from his eyes but his red lips are tight around his girth. His tongue continues to move and massage him and his throat welcomes his cock so easily.

“Meant to be fucked aren't you? I bet many have told you about that mouth of yours,” Graves purrs. He thumbs the escort's chin and presses at his plush bottom lip. Credence looks up at him in reverie. Graves pulls his cock out from that mouth with a wet pop and lightly slaps it over Credence’s lips. His cock and the man's lips are slick with a decent amount of spit. It’s messy and filthy but Graves thinks he's never seen a more arousing sight..

Credence is quite something to look at. Pale skin covered in a delicious blush, his shirt rumpled with his pants shoved to his knees to reveal his own erection. Graves takes a good look at it; long and hard and has a bead of precome at the tip. Credence appears to be in a daze, with red lips still parted and panting and chasing his cock to suck on. Graves pulls at his hair harshly in warning, to be patient and the young man squirms.

“Did you like that?” Graves asks. The man nods eagerly, eyes still fixed on his cock. Graves tugs again. “Speak for me, boy.”

“Y-yes sir!” Credence replies. His voice is rough and he's still panting hard. Like a hungry dog. Graves smiles.

“You want this in your mouth again?”

“Yes sir. Please,” Credence pleads. Another tear rolls down his cheek. The boy cries so prettily. Graves finds that he likes it very much. He decides to draw it out.

“What else do you want me to do?” he tugs the escort's hair once more, signalling him to look up at him. Credence drags his eyes to his face reluctantly. He looks as if he's not used to being asked what he wants. He's biting his lip, and it's only making them redder and more swollen. Graves feels his patience wearing thin.

He slaps the man’s face - not too rough, just a mild slap to bring the man's focus. Credence flinches, but he flushes harder. Graves thinks he sees the man's cock twitch. “What do you want?” he repeats.

“I - I want you to fuck my throat,” Credence says. His voice is watery and so are his eyes, but he's squirming with his dick still hard and leaking. Such a wanton little whore. “S-sir,” Credence adds quickly. “Please.”

“Such a good boy,” Graves purrs and he sees Credence's eyes widen, sees the flush that deepens into a brighter red as he caresses the boy's cheek. His fingers cup the younger’s jaw, gently coaxing his mouth open with his thumb at his chin. “Open your mouth, that's it…”

It seems like his escort really likes to be praised _and_ manhandled. Credence eagerly opens up, and the look in his eyes is something new. Filled with hunger and lust. It’s a look that drives Graves mad. He doesn't waste any time. He slips his cock back into Credence’s waiting mouth, all the way in until he hits the back of his throat.

Credence moans, and he sees his good boy jerking himself off quickly. Graves doesn’t remember giving permission for that, but he allows it. The boy makes delicious noises with each stroke of his own cock. He moves his head to Graves’ thrusts, nose bumping into the older man's navel with each move they make. Credence chokes and gags and coughs but he swallows and takes it all skilfully, almost ravenous. His moans grow loud but muffled, and it seems like he's the one who's about to come as he strokes himself to completion.

Graves shoves his length in deep and holds it there, letting the boy swallow and choke and Credence appears to be in bliss. He can still hear the messy sounds of his escort stroking himself and he's moaning, coming hard as he gags and sputters on Graves’ dick. The boy has been greedy and gone ahead of himself.

But Graves is close too. He'll punish the boy later. He keeps pounding into Credence’s throat, which has gone a little slack after his orgasm, but it's good and enough and Graves just wants to wreck him. Credence swallows and his throat closes up and Graves is _almost there_

It doesn't take long before he's coming too. Graves clicks his tongue and pulls out again, spit hanging from the tip of his cock, connected to Credence's lip. The young man is panting, eyes closed and face a mess with tears. He jerks himself off over Credence’s beautifully flushed face, and not a moment later he’s shooting his release over spit-wet lips and tear stained cheeks..

His boy moans, eyes half mast and his mouth automatically hangs open to catch his release on his tongue. White stripes spill across his face, over his nose and some dripping onto his bare chest; a stark white against the flushed red of Credence’s skin. He looks absolutely _obscene_ and it’s beautiful. Graves groans at the sight, sliding his length along the escort's full lips and rubbing his come into his cheek. Credence blinks and melts into it, still breathing hard through his nose.

“You've been a bad boy, Credence,” Graves says with a low voice, once he's recovered from his sex high. His boy whimpers but he dares to look up at him pleadingly, eyes wet with fresh tears. 

“I'm so sorry, sir,” Credence apologizes. His lower lip is trembling. Graves can't help but wipe away the stray tear with his thumb. It's mixed with his come now. Credence still looks so appealing even with all that mess on his face. The young man is talented in bringing Graves arousal forward without even really doing anything.

Graves sighs. The boy looks like he's bracing for a hit, though he doubts that would be a punishment for this particular boy. Instead, Graves rewards him with a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue and teasing his boy with a playful nip with his teeth. He earns a surprised blush from Credence.

“Maybe you can make up for it next time, won't you, sweet boy?” Graves tells him with a smile. Credence nods slowly, eyes wide and staring at him as if the man had just given him a jewel.

The blush never leaves Credence’s face even as they clean up and Graves passes him extra payment. He even snuck his personal number in there. He’s quite confident the boy will seek him out.

“Goodbye, sir,” Credence says meekly, eyes cast to the floor as he stands outside the hotel room door. Graves realizes that's how he really is. He finds it quite cute. Maybe.

“I'll see you again,” Graves promises and winks. He sees Credence smile for the first time and decides to wait and watch the young man go before he returns to his empty room.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed these two so here's some smut and fluff.

Graves hadn’t expected to receive the particular call from an unknown number that evening. He had just left his office, eager to be home and away from the hustle and bustle of the city for a well deserved rest, when his phone rang.

The voice that graces his ears is a pleasant surprise. It’s a good thing that Graves is in the privacy of his car.

“Mi-Mister Graves?” He hadn’t heard that voice in a while. Graves finds himself missing it more than he realizes and smiles. He is admittedly quite taken by the attractive young man who had been on his knees for him in what seems like many months ago. He had been tempted to call the same escort company for a second session with the same man, but he remembers he’s given the boy his personal number too. He’s glad it's the other man who called.

“Hello Credence,” Graves can’t help but drawl as he speaks the young man’s name. Or alias, whichever. Either way, it’s something for Graves to call out to while he’s alone in his bed. “How have you been, sweet boy?”

“W-well, sir,” he hears the boy reply, and it’s the same shy and meek tone. He remembers how it gets his blood going, the way the young man’s coy gaze eluded his. He doesn't say anymore than that though, so Graves decides to coax it out of the boy.

“I’m glad you called, but _why_ did you call me, Credence?” Graves asks. For a moment, he doesn’t hear anything before some rustling comes from the other line. 

“I… I would like to make up for my… disobedience last time, sir,” Credence says, almost too quiet for Graves to catch it. The older man feels his smile widen.

“Even after all these months? How thoughtful of you, sweet boy,” Graves replies, and he can almost hear the quiet gasp from the other line at his praise. The boy is truly something else. “Meet me in the same hotel, Credence. Are you alright to - make it up to me - now? Or another time?”

“Now is fine!” Credence says quickly, and just as fast, softens his voice as if embarrassed. “I can’t possibly trouble you anymore, sir.”

“Such a good, considerate boy,” Graves purrs. He thinks he hears a soft whine. He feels his grip on his steering wheel tighten. This young man will be the death of him. “I’ll see you in an hour then, Credence.”

“Yes, sir,” he hears Credence reply breathlessly. He thinks he can almost hear the young man smile.

 

\---- + ----

 

Graves is surprised, yet again, when he sees Credence at the same hotel. He hadn’t had time to book the same hotel room either. The young man has the decency to look embarrassed at least, and the flush to his cheeks is _beautiful_. He’s dressed more casual now, just a loose, woollen v-neck sweater that dwarfs his frame, but somehow makes him look more endearing. His hair is still long, in loose curls and artfully messy. His eyes are still shy and evasive, lips still as red and enticing as Graves remembers. He can feel his arousal growing already.

Graves was close to dragging the boy to the room. Of course, he has to keep his composure, and Credence goes with him willingly.

The room is nearly the same as before, and its familiarity seems to make the younger man relax visibly, his hunched shoulders dropping ever slightly. His whiskey coloured eyes glances to Graves, raking over him before he averts them quickly, but Graves is pleased enough to have caught that look.

The older man tosses his jacket aside. Credence startles, but the red is starting to creep to his ears and further down his neck. _God, this boy is glorious_ , Graves thinks.

“May I know how you’d like to do this, Credence? As client and escort? Or-”

“No,” Credence interrupts, ducking his head low, but occasionally dares to look up. “Not like that. I want to do this right. You can… do what you want with me.”

Graves stills. That is a very tempting offer. “Are you sure, Credence? That’s a lot of power and trust to give someone, especially a… not-client,” the man says, bemused.

“I enjoyed it the other time,” Credence murmurs, raising his head this time. Graves can see the dilated pupils, the plush, wet lips that seemed to be redder against his pale skin. Graves smiles, and the flush to his cheeks spreads. “I want that, but more.”

“Asking for seconds?” Graves teases. Credence ducks his head, skin nearly glowing red.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -”

“Shhh,” Graves puts his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture. The boy stares at him, waiting. The man can almost feel the other's anticipation.

“Come here,” Graves starts, and the boy goes, rather automatically. The look in his eyes becomes a darker glaze. He’s still as tall as Graves remembers, but it won’t stay that way for long. He cups the younger man’s cut jaw, thumbing along those carved cheekbones, eventually leading the digit to the corner of Credence’s mouth. Credence, the smart boy, immediately drops his mouth open.

“Good boy,” Graves finds himself purring, and Credence closes his lips over it. He suckles, eager and obedient. Graves doesn’t stop him, allowing him to continue.

“This time, you _will_ listen to what I say, won’t you, sweet boy?” Graves says, hardly a question. Credence nods, blinking at Graves as the man pushes his thumb deeper into Credence’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and rubbing along his inner cheek. “Or you’ll be punished, and not in the way you might enjoy it.”

Credence shudders, closing his eyes momentarily as he nods while Graves fucks his mouth with his thumb. Eventually, Graves pulls it away, and the boy almost follows it, lips pouted. Graves takes that chance to pull Credence down and kisses him, hungry and demanding, slipping his tongue past those lips and explores. He revels in the moan that escapes the younger man.

He allows Credence’s hands to grab hold of him. He feels as desperate as he kisses, hands clutching onto him tightly, yet both hesitant and wanting to tug off the rest of Graves’ clothes. He didn’t want to be bad, he supposes. Graves rewards him with a nip to his bottom lip. Credence almost buckles but the man holds him up.

“ _Sir_ ,” Credence pleads in between kisses. Graves is so weak to such a beautiful plea. He kisses Credence once more before he pulls Credence along to the bed.

Graves seats himself at the edge of it and leans back on his palms. Credence remains standing, eyes still dark and lips glistening wet from their kiss. His eyes flick to Graves’ questioningly.

“What do you want to do, Credence?” Graves asks from where he is. Despite being the only one seated, he feels the larger and taller of the two, with the younger man pulled into himself around his shoulders despite the palpable hunger in his gaze.

“I want to please you, sir,” Credence answers shakily. Graves nods.

“Down, boy, on your knees, that's it,” the older man murmurs, hand in Credence's hair, petting the top of his head. “Go on, please me. I'll let you do what you want.”

“T-thank you,” Credence murmurs, eyes wide with want and gratitude. Graves curls his fingers around the locks of dark hair and tugs, sharp and sudden and the boy gasps, mouth falling open, lips glistening even more.

“Thank you, _what_?” Graves demands. He sees the glazed look in the younger man's eyes and the slight curl to his mouth as Graves pulled at his hair.

“Thank you, _sir_ ,” Credence nearly moans. Graves loosens his grip slightly and allows Credence to continue.

The boy takes his time; he starts with running his hands over Graves clothed torso. He'd throw a glance his way sometimes, as if still questioning that he's doing it right, if he really is allowed to do this, and Graves smiles at him every time, encouraging his pretty little boy. And Credence indulges.

He slowly unbuttons Graves’ two piece though reluctantly so. He seems to appreciate Graves’ wardrobe at least, but he kisses what skin is revealed. Eyes staring up at Graves from beneath those long lashes as he presses his lips to his chest, sparsely covered in hair.

Graves continues to pet him, especially as the boy brings his mouth southward, dragging those soft, plush lips over his pants. He seems hesitant with the belt, and Graves thinks he sees his fingers shaking but doesn't think much of it as Credence pulls it off and puts it away. He's easily distracted by the young man dragging the zipper down with his mouth.

Credence is taking it slow though, hands glued on Graves, always touching, always rubbing, even as he pulls out Graves’ cock. His eyes shine with lust and excitement, wetting his lips before he leans close. He stops himself, seemingly remembering where he is and looks to Graves with the same shy uncertainty.

“M-may I, sir?” the young man asks, breath fanning over Graves half-hard cock. He has his hand wrapped around the base, lips just a hair’s breadth from touching the tip of his cock, and his eyes are pleading. Graves can’t resist.

“Mm, just a moment,” he teases, and Credence gives him the most persuasive, pleading look. It almost succeeds in swaying Graves’ will, but he’s more determined to watch the boy beg for it instead, so he tells Credence to keep his lips closed while he strokes his cock, letting the young man watch.

Credence visibly swallows as he watches, lips parted as he stares, eyes following the movement of Graves’ hands along his cock, stroking to full hardness. He bears only a few minutes before he’s looking up at Graves and murmurs a quiet, _Please._ His eyes are rimmed with tears and he has a very delectable pout. Graves nearly grins but persists. He rubs his cock to Credence’s face, along those closed lips and pressing the tip to those carved cheeks. The boy’s eyes flutter close and almost lets out another moan. _Beautiful_.

He finally allows the boy, and Credence _takes_. He swallows Graves’ cock down immediately with a wanton moan. Graves hisses, latching his hands onto the younger man’s head, guiding him along his shaft, though it’s unneeded - the boy is moving on his own, eager and hungry, taking all of Graves’ cock down his throat.

Graves moans out his name, reminded of their first encounter. Credence is skilled with his mouth and tongue, matching how alluring those lips are. The young man seems as eager to remind Graves of his talent too, sucking him off with gusto, slurping louder, tongue moving more lewd than what the older man remembers. He feels those thin fingers wrap and rub his balls, massaging them as Credence slides his length down his throat, swallowing hard.

Graves almost cums then, managing only to pull Credence away, lips parting from his cock with a wet, obscene pop. The boy is panting, tears falling from his eyes, tear tracks over his cheeks but Credence looks more content and confident than before. He even _smirks_.

“Naughty boy,” Graves says and the boy blinks and flushes, the flash of confidence gone, only embarrassment and shyness now. Graves wonders if he can coax it out again. He shushes the boy when he attempts another apology.

Graves reaches to pull Credence up. He brings him to his lap, clearly seeing the bulge in the other’s pants. He ignores it for now. Graves tugs off Credence’s top; it’s the first time he sees the younger man topless, and the boy is skinny, but not unhealthily so. Graves is entranced by the milky white skin. His hands run over Credence’s chest, over his dark nipples and along his ribs, fingers slowly dipping past his navel. He revels in the way Credence stiffens and grips onto him while he practically molests the boy.

“Mister Graves…” Credence half-whines, biting his lip as he watches Graves’ hands roam over his pale skin. Graves almost wants to rake his nails over just to see the red scratches on the near blank white.

“Yes, my boy?” Graves asks, smirking up at him.

“I want to touch you…”

“You are, aren’t you?” Graves chuckles, teasing Credence as he starts to unbutton Credence’s pants.

“I want to please you,” the younger man says, grip on Graves tightening, tone a little more insistent. Graves looks up to meet his gaze, studying the other’s expression. “I’m supposed to make it up to you, but you won’t let me.”

He’s almost pouting. It’s adorable. Graves smiles and leans up to kiss Credence in apology. “I apologize, then. It’s fun to tease you, and you like that too, don’t you? Just that you’re too impatient now, and I really _should_ do something about that.”

Credence shudders at the promise of it, and Graves laughs not unkindly.

“Alright, baby boy. I’ll let you,” Graves murmurs. Credence’s eyes widens at the pet name and visibly shudders, before he quickly ducks his head, but Graves doesn’t miss the bright flush on his cheeks.

Credence hides his face by kissing over Graves’ shoulder but the older man isn’t that nice enough to let him go easily.

“Did you like that? Me calling you baby boy?” Graves asks with a hum, a hand settling on the younger man’s head. He watches with renewed hunger as the boy shudders and blinks up at him with shimmering eyes and a red-lipped pout. “Do you have something to say, darling?”

Credence whines, a high-pitched keening noise from his throat as the grip of his hands tighten on Graves. His lower lip quivers and his eyes are averted, but soon they part as Credence speaks hesitantly. “Da...Daddy.”

This time, it’s Graves’ turn to shiver. He slides his hand to cup Credence’s face. “Yes, my boy?”

“Please - Please, may I ride you?” Graves holds back his groan, running his thumb over Credence’s lips instead. He can’t deny the boy. He’s far too good at using the looks that he’s been born with and manipulating people with it, which includes Graves. And the man is willing to go with it.

“Go ahead, sweet boy,” Graves answers with a smile. He hears the sharp intake of breath and the ghost of a smile as Credence climbs onto him. The young man is shaky, but eager, pulling off his unbuttoned pants and almost losing his footing in his haste. He almost drops the small bottle of lube too as he spills them over his fingers. It’s adorable.

He plants himself on Graves’ lap, his hips pushed back and reaches his hand behind him as he occupies Graves’ mouth in a hungry kiss. Graves meanwhile, has his hands over Credence’s smooth thighs, rubbing over the milky skin while the younger man prepares himself with his fingers, letting out quiet cries and moans into Graves’ mouth. Eventually, Graves brings his hands to Credence’s ass, grabbing and squeezing the soft globes and spreading those cheeks apart.

“I-I’m ready, sir,” Credence adds with a quiet sigh, voice trembling as he nuzzles into Graves’ neck. His digits are still inside of him, stretching and thrusting slowly, seemingly unwilling to bring them out.

“You say that, but you’re not taking your fingers out, baby boy,” Graves tells him, chuckling at the visible shudder upon the pet name. “Do you want daddy’s dick or your fingers?”

Credence whines before he shyly pulls back and looks to Graves with a determined look. “I want daddy’s dick in me. Please, sir.” Graves smiles at his answer.

“Good boy.”

Credence climbs him eagerly. Graves can only moan as he feels the younger man’s tight heat envelop his cock, with Credence whimpering and burying his face into his neck, breathing hard and moaning wantonly. He rides him with the desperation of something fierce; revels in the praises Graves showers him with and kisses like he’s been starved for days.

Graves continues to moan and murmur the praises, mouth too occupied with the younger man’s tongue and flushed skin, hands all over the beautiful boy who caught his interest, wanting nothing more than to mark him. Only the sound of heavy breathing and the smack of skin against skin can be heard, with the occasional cries of pleasure from them both. Credence, like the good boy he is, listens to his every word, even if there is a hint of mischief in his eyes, but he does all that Graves tells him to do obediently.

Graves finds out he’s a biter, digging his teeth and nails into Graves’ shoulders or back, muffling his moans as he rides him hard. Graves doesn’t mind it at all, even though the boy appeared a little embarrassed and fearful for acting out, but the older man encourages it, purring sweet nothings into his ear so Credence would continue. In return, he tugs at Credence’s long hair, pulling his head back and baring that pale expanse of skin for him to leave kiss marks on.

Credence is a wonder. Heaving his hips up and down non-stop, skin flushed and slick with sweat, lips glistening with spit as they kiss with bitten, swollen lips. Graves takes his time with the young man who surprises him with the ferocity of his desire, wanting and begging to the point of shamelessness. Credence is relentless, and is far more skilled with his body than Graves had initially thought. His coy, shy persona is truly a farce, Graves muses, drinking in the sight of the lithe, white body. An endless stream of pleasure in the form of pale skin, red lips and whiskey coloured eyes that continue to intoxicate him. Graves gives back as much as he’s given and he’s sure he’ll get complaints from the front desk about their noise.

When Credence comes he does so with a muffled cry and glassy eyes. He blinks up at Graves with a dazed innocence as he bites down on his lip and breathes heavily, shaky hands gripping onto Graves’ arms.

And maybe it’s Graves’ older, sentimental side that has him shushing and cooing at the younger man. Graves combs his long hair back and kissing his temples, stroking the boy to completion and teasing him with more touches in a far more gentler manner than he expects out of himself, even if it’s to the point of making Credence whimper.

When Graves comes, he pulls out just as he shoots his load, staining Credence’s skin with his mark. He moans out the younger man’s name, head resting on his and breathing against his mouth. Graves is dazed but he has a good, bruising grip on the flushed body, a hint of possessiveness on the edges of his thoughts.

“Good boy,” Graves murmurs with a pleased smirk, nuzzling over Credence’s carved cheeks, inhaling his scent and musk of sweat and sex. The young man shudders, eyes bright despite the hazy gaze, staring back at him.

“Thank you, sir,” Credence sighs, a slight smile, more satisfied than Graves remembers him being in their first encounter. They end up staring into each other’s eyes before Graves looks away first, almost regretting what he says next.

“Do you really need to be an escort?”

“I… It’s not like I enjoy it,” Credence replies quickly and defensively, his expression shutting down.

“I don’t mean any ill, Credence. I do hope you enjoyed our time here at least,” Graves says, feeling a little guilty for his poor choice of words. Credence lets out a shuddery breath and brushes his hair out of his eyes. But he remains under Graves, pinned comfortably by the older man’s weight.

“N-not your fault, sir - Mister Graves,” Credence tells him with a fragile smile. “It pays well.”

Graves mulls over his answer, remaining thoughtfully quiet long enough for the escort to shift restlessly under him.

“Are you supporting yourself?”

“Um, yes-”

“Then you can come with me, and I’m not going to take no for an answer,” Graves decides, his tone saying that he’s not humouring any resistance. The escort keeps silent, but the renewed flush to his cheeks is telling.

“Is - Is Graves your real name?” Credence asks suddenly and with uncertainty. Graves raises a questioning brow which has the younger man sputtering. “It’s just that, clients tend to…”

“Yes, my name is Percival Graves,” Graves replies kindly. “And is your name really Credence?”

The young man flushes again, embarrassed, but he’s also smiling. “Yes, actually. It’s a silly name…”

“I thought it was, at first,” Graves admits, but hastily adds to comfort the boy who looks even more embarrassed and negative from his response. “But it suits you, so very well. I like it.”

Credence is still looking down, still embarrassed but he leans to Graves’s palm on his cheek. Eventually, he moves, wrapping his hands and clinging on to Graves as he rains kisses to the older man’s skin along his chest and his neck. He presses another kiss to Graves’ cheek and whispers a thank you.

“Thank you, Mister Graves. I’ve… thought about you since the first time,” Credence confesses shyly, the smile he has on his face the widest Graves has seen.

“I’m flattered and honoured,” Graves chuckles and presses a kiss to the younger man’s lips, enjoying the surprised whimper that comes from it. “Now, let’s go with round two, shall we?”

“Yes sir,” Credence replies eagerly with a laugh.

 


End file.
